


arrow.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Fandral survives Hela.Loki doesn't.





	arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ☀️ idk if you're still taking these but if so, dashingfrost where somehow fandral survives hela/ragnarok but loki doesn't? i've seen lots of the opposite and i'd be really interested in reading it the other way around

The worst thing about it is that he goes down laughing. 

Running down the Bifrost, the wind in his hair, his cape thrown back behind him, Loki is  _laughing_ , for as ever he shall leave chaos in his wake. Fighting back-to-back with Hogun, slaughtering these clay soldiers by the dozen, Fandral’s heart swells in his chest to see Loki, to  _see_  him - it’s scarcely been  _weeks_ , of Loki away on Sakaar, of Fandral running from Hela instead of artfully pretending to the palace guards that he and Odin play chess in the absence of Odin’s only son, but to see him again makes Fandral  _beam_ , and–

He sees it before Loki does.

It isn’t something Loki could possibly have anticipated: he is ripping to shreds six monsters at once, grinning as he does so at the chaos of it all, and the arrow is whistling through the air, and it can’t, it  _can’t_ –

Loki chokes, his body stiffening unnaturally, and Fandral sees the awful  _pierce_  of the arrow’s head through the front of his neck, and already he is running. He catches Loki before he hits the ground, and Loki is choking in his arms, lilac blood dribbling down his neck. The arrow has pierced him right through, and it–

“You can’t die,” Fandral says harshly. “I already thought you… You  _can’t_.” Loki can’t talk. He can’t talk, but his eyes say everything - that’s the worst thing.

                                                                 —

The worst thing about it is that it takes days.

Loki sits straight up in a chair in the infirmary - he cannot lie down on his side, nor on his back. The arrow has been broken to remove the head and the tail, a piece of dowel sticking bloody from each side of his neck - they’d tried to remove it, but the most ragged noise had come from Loki’s ruined throat, ugly, desperate…

And Loki can’t move. His hands are limp at his sides, his knees loosely knocking against one another… It had caught through some of the nerves in his spine, and–

The worst thing is the way his magic tries to eat at the wood, tries to digest it and pull it apart, tries to heal him, and can’t quite muster the energy.  The worst part is the way tears run down Loki’s cheeks when Thor speaks to him, when Sigyn speaks to him, even when Volstagg and Hogun make their awkward goodbyes.

It’s an ugly way to die. It’s ugly, and needlessly painful, and Fandral only wishes he weren’t the coward Loki always told him he was, so that he could put him out of his misery.

                                                          —

The worst part is that he dies quietly, and painfully, and the worst part is that he is alone.

Maybe it is intentional, on his part, that he waits until Thor calls Fandral outside for some important note, maybe he waits until Fandral wouldn’t be here, but Fandral returns to a Loki with closed eyes and a slack mouth, a Loki who isn’t Loki any more, a Loki that is dead. 

That’s the worst part.

That Loki is dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
